


"No, no, it's my treat."

by Majinie



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tony? Taking a break? seems fake but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: He strode into the living room with purpose, toward the two men sitting on the couch.Phil waved at him absently and Clint peered at him over the edge of his glasses, muttering a quick “hey, babe” before he returned his attention to the tablet in his hands.Well, that just wouldn't do.





	"No, no, it's my treat."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/gifts).



Tony knew what his boyfriends got like when they were working – set on one thing and hard to get out of their head space once they'd gotten into it. Not that he was much better, but maybe that was exactly why he knew how to deal with them in those situations. He strode into the living room with purpose, toward the two men sitting on the couch.

Phil waved at him absently and Clint peered at him over the edge of his glasses, muttering a quick “hey, babe” before he returned his attention to the tablet in his hands.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

Tony stepped closer and casually snapped Phil's laptop shut as he went, plucking Clint's tablet from his hands as he announced: “You've been at it for six hours, you're taking a break.”

“Hey!” the archer protested. Phil just gave him that slightly disapproving frown which meant he wasn't angry yet, but obviously annoyed he'd been disturbed doing something important. “Like you can throw stones here.”

“Just because I'm awful at taking care of myself, doesn't mean you gotta be,” Tony returned while he set the devices down on the coffee table. “I'm a terrible role model and you know it. Come on, let's just get out for half an hour, get some fresh air in you, you've been at it for six hours now. Do you know what that means?”

Phil raised a uniquely dry eyebrow at him. “No,” he answered slowly, “what _does_ it mean?”

“I haven't gotten a kiss in over six hours and I won't stand for it,” the inventor replied promptly, holding out his hands to pull his boyfriends off from the couch. “Get up and fix this.”

Clint giggled, a sound so light and genuine Tony's stomach did a little flip as if he was some smitten fourteen-year-old, a grin bright on his face as the archer leaned in to peck him on the nose.

“Better?”

“Getting there.”

He took hold of both of their hands to pull them out of the living room, pressing a kiss to Phil's cheek as they went with no room for discussion.

“Let me at least get my wallet before you drag us outside,” the other man chuckled and Tony shook his head at the sheer absurdity of the idea.

“No, no, it's my treat, all I need you two to do is relax a little and keep worrying about your mission once you ate something and had some fresh air,” he answered, not slowing down.

One of Clint's arms found its spot wrapped around his waist and Phil kept a hold of his hand, and Tony would gladly take the teasing comments about taking better care of his boyfriends than himself as long as it got him moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of prompts I'm writing this series from can be found [here](https://majiniesthings.tumblr.com/post/171053394465/overcoming-writers-block-100-ways-to-say-i-love) on my tumblr!


End file.
